This invention relates to a sign such as is used in fast food restaurants and stores to display names of items that are on sale and their prices.
An important objective achieved with the new display sign is to provide for presenting different classes of information to viewers in correspondence with changes of circumstances. For example in fast food restaurants it is desirable to display only the menu that pertains to the particular meal that is appropriate to the time of the day such as breakfast, lunch or dinner and to conceal from customers menus which apply to the meals not customarily served at that time so as to prevent customers from ordering food items that are not prepared for serving.